


Un si beau corps entre ses mains

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hellfire Club, The Dark Phoenix Saga, body theft, i'm never sure how to tag xmen fics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Frost, Reine Blanche, voulait le corps de cette Storm pour elle toute seule. Pour ses pouvoirs et... peut-être autre chose ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un si beau corps entre ses mains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deux reines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375379) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Un si beau corps entre ses mains  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse, Uncanny X-Men (80ties)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Emma Frost/’Storm’ Ororo Munroe  
>  **Genre :** _body theft_  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours (16 juillet ’11) ;  
>  « costume / amour-propre » pour mf_100_mots (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ’11),  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)   
> **Continuité :** Uncanny X-Men #151-152  
>  **Avertissement :** est-ce que ça compte comme du non-con ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La première chose que fait Emma après s’être emparée du corps de la belle Storm c’est lui ôter son costume d’X-Woman. Se l’approprier veut dire le revêtir de son uniforme, son identité, qui mettra aussi ce corps magnifique en valeur : blanc assorti à sa chevelure et contrasté avec sa peau.  
Elle en profite pour le découvrir dans son entièreté, comme un corps humain de base en plus des pouvoirs élémentaux tant convoités. 

La deuxième chose, c’est rêver un peu à croiser son propre corps habité par Ororo et l’explorer de l’extérieur, pour voir.


End file.
